


the first mission.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, Gen, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aim for the shoulder!  Their armor is weak there!” came Steve's voice over the comms, so Pietro ran, slamming into the shoulders of whatever it was these creatures were and trying not to gross out when the creatures exploded into goo when he hit them there.</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4416014">another introduction.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	the first mission.

“Aim for the shoulder! Their armor is weak there!” came Steve's voice over the comms, so Pietro ran, slamming into the shoulders of whatever it was these creatures were and trying not to gross out when the creatures exploded into goo when he hit them there. He came to a stop after a moment, looked back, and then a hand clamped onto the back of his neck and lifted him up. 

Shit.

He was about four feet above the ground when suddenly the hand was gone and he dropped down to the ground as he was showered in electric yellow goo. “Ugh, disgusting.”

“How is it that you can be covered in this shit and still look so gorgeous?”

Pietro looked up to find Clint standing there, bow in hand. “Did you...”

“Yeah, I got the one that had you,” Clint said as he walked towards him. “I'd ask how you were doing but the trail of goo is pretty obvious.”

Pietro got himself to his feet and tried to wipe some of the goo off of his shoulder. “There isn't a shower in that jet is there?”

“Unfortunately not,” Clint said, quickly loading his bow and firing off an arrow to the right. “Maybe there's a hose around here somewhere and we can clean you off. I think we're good here.”

Pietro looked around and nodded. “We're clear here,” he said into the comms. “Hawkeye's fine, I'm covered in goo.”

“Pietro!” came Wanda's voice over the comms.

“Not that kind of goo, Wanda!”

“We are not clear in quadrant two,” came Natasha's voice. “I could use some super speed.”

Pietro looked up at Clint and sighed. “Shower with me once we get back to the Tower?”

“Absolutely.”

“On my way,” Pietro said into the comms before starting to run.


End file.
